


Trust and Forgetting

by TalaChevalier



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Cabin, Caring vaati, Corrupted Green, Don't trust what you don't know at night, He's not quite right in the head, Hot Springs, I promise, Magic, Magic harvester, Memory Loss, Wookworking, drowing, no one stays dead, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaChevalier/pseuds/TalaChevalier
Summary: Maybe going out in the middle of the Night with suspicious circumstances isn't a good idea. But that could be to little to lateThe story of how Vio from my blog on tumblr (Magic-with-no-past) came to be how he is. There's some fluff, some angst and a bit of panic.





	Trust and Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a bit short and messy, I haven't actually wrote much in months and it was written on a whim at midnight and to give more lore to something I've been drawing for often.  
> Really hope you like it, and please comment if you want more of this

It had started with a camping trip to the scenic mountain cabin that Zelda had gifted them. Vio was excited as it was near a lovely waterfall in a quiet town away from crowds it would be good for them all. Especially Green, with his recent break-up with his partner that none of them had known. It should be a nice break from everything.

 

He looks around the small cabin not the biggest in the world, but cozy looking. There's three beds and a couch inside rest wise. Sighing he sits his bag beside the couch knowing that his sleep schedule would bother the others with how often he got up.

 

“Hey Vio picking out your rest spot already?” Red’s in a good mood curiously going around the building being sure everything worked and was up to his safety.

 

“Yep, figured I should take the couch as I get up frequently at night.”

 

Blue goes to the highest bed being as he likes to feel taller than everyone. Red picking the one nearest him and Green the one on the same level as Vio.

 

The day goes about as expected the boys go around town talking to the townspeople and Blue met a woodworker who caught his interest. He spent awhile chatting to the man while the other three went around seeing the area happily.

 

By night they were all exhausted and after a scrumptious dinner prepared by Red and Green went to their chosen beds. With all the lights off it didn’t take to long for the boys to fall asleep and the cabin to be quiet.

 

Late that night Vio was shaken awake very suddenly. He’d been up a few times before already so this wasn’t that bad to him. When he looked up he save Green so he decided to see what it was.

 

“Y-yeah” his voice was croaking.

 

He can make out a faint smile, not noticing the malice in the others eyes. “I found something really cool I want to show you.”

 

Vio nods a bit, if anything he loves seeing new things. Getting his boots on he follows Green outside under the bright moonlight.

 

“Brr, it’s a little cold Green. Are you sure this can’t wait until the morning” The chill had brought some sense to him.

 

Still leading Vio on he faces away determination in his voice. The small bag on his shoulder going unnoticed “going now will make it a lot more fun for you. Trust me on that.”

 

Sighing a bit at the dodging of the question he does do his best to keep up with the other. Small legs make small strides, and long ones long strides. I’m sure you get the point here. Green’s walking really fast compared to Vio. After the short walk, well more of a hike in Vio’s semi-sleephazed states opinion. Though once his eyes fell on what they came for he felt it was worth it.

 

In front of them was a beautiful natural hot spring with rings of glowing crystals around the smaller ponds. 

 

“Whoa...Green this place is amaz-” he’s cut off by his head roughly being shoved into the water. 

 

As it was a complete surprise to him it took a moment for him to react to what was happening, but that moment was a moment to long. In that small span of time Green had climbed on his back pinning him down and keeping him firmly in the water.

 

“Come on I know you have good magic in you” his voice was low and unfamiliar. Full of malice and greed. “Grr...”

 

Panicked Vio’s still struggling unable to hold his breath anymore which earns a laugh as the bubbles from his gasp come from the water. His ears have started ringing and he could swear he heard his heart pounding as he fought.  

 

Soon enough the ringing stopped and he sees something odd. There's a river with a boat holding a bell. Wait wasn’t he in water before?

 

Green upon realizing that he’d gone to far with trying to take Vio’s magic he panicked and just started pumping magic into him after the other ended up in the water completely. 

 

As Vio gasps waking up he dashes behind a tree watching, as he’s never tried putting magic back in.

 

Just as he’d went to get on the boat everything went blank, then he was awake somewhere cold but also warm. Sitting up he holds a hand to his head.

 

“...where am I..?”

 

Curious Green steps out and towards Vio. “Vio…?”

 

Vio’s head snapped to the direction of the voice, was his name vio? “A...are you talking to me?”

 

“Yes. Could you come here?” he licks his lips. Maybe he could take some of the magic back.

 

He blinks a bit trying to think, but his head was pounding. Closing his eyes he puts his hands to the sides of his head whimpering. Nothing made sense. Who was this person acting strange? Where was he?

 

“No..”

 

Green frowns stepping forward only for someone to block him. “Hey! Move! “

 

The figure turns back a familiar red malice filled eye, drawing a sword facing him. “No. Not this time”

 

After watching the fighting for a moment Vio had managed to slip into the brush nearby getting a short distance, but still close enough that he can hear. There was muffled shouting before the pale man who’d come between them came up to him.

 

“You, are you alright? That boy is dangerous.”

 

Vio blinks taking a hand when offered. “I think so...who are you?”


End file.
